


for the person in front of me in class always watching riverdale

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Not a lot of people come to my house unless they want something big,” Veronica manages to force out, along with a winning smile she learned back from her old society days. “What’s someone like you doing here? Looking for trouble?”Betty tilts her head. “Looking for answers, actually.”“Oh, same thing.” Veronica stands up, walks towards her herb cabinet to make some tea. “Lucky for you, I’m only ever looking for trouble.”





	for the person in front of me in class always watching riverdale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harryisqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/gifts).



When Betty first walks into Veronica’s cottage in the woods, it’s her smell that she first notices. Or, no, “notice” and “smell” weren’t the right words. It seems strange to use words to describe Betty that aren’t about how deeply present she is wherever she goes, but back then, in that very first moment, Betty was essentially invisible. Yes, it the opposite, it was a lack of attention to a lack of smell that first defined Betty to Veronica, the absence of the choking aroma of lavender tucked into her pockets or stuffed into her boots. (Seriously, whoever started the rumor that lavender protected against spells deserves to be hexed right into fucking hell.) She’s so used to that scent following everyone who entered her home that she doesn’t even look up from her copy of Othello until when the bell above her door jingles, doesn’t even register the world around her until Betty speaks.

“Um, hello?” Betty says, cautious but not in the least unconfident.

Veronica’s head whips up, and the second thing she notices about Betty are her eyes. 

Because the thing about Betty’s eyes is that they don’t look like they belong on her, at first, because Betty is a sweet girl from the village, but her eyes and sharp and piercing as ice, as bright and burning the hottest fire, and God, as blue as both. Veronica thinks about the kind of flowers she’d have to grind up to get a color like that. Lobelia, maybe, cornflower too–a dash of indigo was standard, but then again, “standard” wasn’t really the word that she’d use to–

“Are you…possessed, or something?” Betty hazards after a moment, leaning forward to inspect Veronica’s face, which was a hilariously bad solution to the problem Betty was trying to solve, Veronica thinks, because it just brings those eyes closer to her and wow, she is absolutely done for, she’s sure of it. 

“Not a lot of people come to my house unless they want something big,” Veronica manages to force out, along with a winning smile she learned back from her old society days. “What’s someone like you doing here? Looking for trouble?”

Betty tilts her head. “Looking for answers, actually.”

“Oh, same thing.” Veronica stands up, walks towards her herb cabinet to make some tea. “Lucky for you, I’m only ever looking for trouble.”

“So I assume you’ve heard about the Blossom murder, then?”

Veronica hums. Ah. That. 

“The news reached me, here, yes,” she says, grateful to be facing away from Betty and rummaging around for some rosemary as she says it. “Shame, what happened to Jason.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you?”

Veronica turns around. “I don’t think I ever caught your name, actually.”

“Betty.”

“Betty.” Veronica lets the name roll over her tongue, savors the taste. “Betty. Betty, if I knew anything about the Blossom murder, the police in the village would already know. Just because I’m out here by myself doesn’t mean I don’t want this solved as much as anyone.”

“Right.” Betty inspects Veronica for a second more before standing up to leave.

“So soon?” Veronica blurts out.

“I’ll see you around, okay?” Betty calls out before walking out. 

Veronica stands frozen in place as the bell above her door rings again. Well, shit.


End file.
